fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
MissingNo. (SiIvaGunner)
Summary MissingNo. 'is a glitch from Pokémon Red and Blue. It was invited to the King for Another Day tournament much to it's dismay, causing it to try and sabotage itself at several points so it could leave, so it wouldn't inadvertently hurt anyone. It ultimately ranked 4th place in the tournament. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, possibly Low 7-B Name: 'MissingNo., possibly also known as 'M (Glitched it's name text to say this in it's trailer) '''Origin: '''SiIvaGunner, originally a non-canon glitch in Pokémon '''Gender: '''Likely None '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Glitch '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping (Can do this by it's own will and does so passively. Can increase the size of a table's legs, changed the colors of an area, corrupt the Hall of Fame, warp an entire building, and likely far more), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Caused SiIva to "feel funny"), Weather Manipulation (Caused it to start raining), Memory Manipulation (Caused SiIva to "struggle to remember"), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Distorted the music in it's trailer, glitched out it's profile on the King for Another Day Mojo), Sleep Manipulation (Caused SiIva to black out just being near it, though only for a moment), Berserk Mode (Implied to be constantly resisting going into this), Blood Manipulation (Can create and control "Hyper Realistic Blood" in various ways), Shapeshifting (Took various forms to kill the Cool Meme Team. Morphed into Unregistered Hypercam 2, Pharrell and 「BEAT IT」. Also changes it's voice to match who it's shifted into), Technology Manipulation (Caused Unregistered Hypercam 2 to glitch out, glitched out Guy‑Manuel de Homem‑Christo's helmet), Text Manipulation (Causes the text of other characters to glitch out constantly on the Mojo), Sound Manipulation (Gave HOBaRT a voice, while everyone else was forced to make a "WRRRRRRRRRRR" sound effect when they spoke. Eventually controlled this to where they can make HOBaRT speak without effecting anyone else. Make themselves and Mamiya silent when it brought both of them to the past), Transmutation (Did this to Finn in various ways, be it turning his arm into a plant, turning him into a potted fern, a cactus, grass and a horrifying disfigured monster), Teleportation, Dream Manipulation (Caused Weird Al Yankovic and King Dedede to be in a shared dream. Caused Phoenix Wright and Will Smith/Agent J to do this with some food it made later), Possession and/or Mind Manipulation (Did this to Geno in an attempt to get himself eliminated from the tournament. Was able to tell that Dr. Piccolo had multiple voices in his head despite him not telling anyone. Caused Dr. Piccolo to hallucinate Goku dying), Time Travel (Brought Mamiya and itself into the past, went into the future to see the winner of the tournament), Size Manipulation (Grew slightly in size), Ice Manipulation (Froze an unknown amount of a lake), Fusionism (Removed Nail from Dr. Piccolo and fused him with Goku instead), Invisibility (Made itself and Mamiya invisible when it traveled into the past), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, likely 2. Spends most of it's time at the bottom of a lake, away from the other contestants. Possibly 3 due to it's nature as a glitch), Resistance to Possession (Ejected Monika from it's body when she possessed it, though this process isn't instant) 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(Killed the Cool Meme Team, who are at an unknown level. Froze an unknown portion of a lake. K.O.'s Pow Cards list MissingNo.'s level as "?"), possibly 'Small City level '(Seemingly created a storm of unknown potency in it's reveal trailer, which at the very least is this strong), Ignores conventional durability with many of it's abilities '''Speed: Unknown, at least Average Human (Has never focused on speed. The one time it's seen moving without teleportation, it was morphed into another form and went at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: 'Unknown. Possibly limitless 'Range: 'At least several meters with abilities 'Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: '''Likely at least average. Figured out Mamiya's Algorithm powers. '''Weaknesses: '''Has serious self-confidence issues. While it can use it's powers whenever it wants, they also are used on their own, even if MissingNo. doesn't want them to. MissingNo. honestly doesn't want to hurt anyone, constantly fighting against it's bloodlust (Though Standard Battle Assumptions would negate this by making it willing to kill). When it does want to kill, it's incredibly sadistic. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Blood Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Shifters Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Fusionism Users